


Good Morning, Sunshine

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Morning Sex, NSFW, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff
Summary: This is sin. That's absolutely all there is to it. Sin sin sin.





	

Takumi woke up early, though the sun was already over the horizon. He glanced briefly at the clock; the face displayed 07:00 in bright red. Tsubasa was still sleeping soundly, cocooned in his arms. Her long hair tickled his nose as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. It comforted him, which seemed odd to think, but it was the truth.

 She felt so small in his arms. Awake, Tsubasa radiated confidence and energy. She filled the room with her smile, and it never ceased to amaze him that she had chosen _him_. Of all people, she had chosen Taku. The fact that she was willing – even happy – to put up with his shenanigans was a miracle unto itself. Letting him wake her up so they could play a silly game, staying up for hours with him to do so. He really was the luckiest guy in the world.

 Tsubasa stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. Her lips parted slightly, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. She was the most beautiful person he’d ever met. Carefully, Taku brushed her hair away from her face, exposing the long line of her neck in the process. Met with the sight of her smooth skin, he really couldn’t help himself.

 He planted a kiss at the crook of her neck, pleased to hear her sharp intake of breath. Slowly he moved his lips up, a kiss here, a nibble there, eliciting a soft moan from Tsubasa. He planted a kiss on the soft skin behind her ear. “Tsu,” he whispered, lips brushing the lobe. “Wake up, Tsu.”

 His breath fanned across her skin. She shivered, her eyelids fluttering partly open. “Taku,” she breathed. He captured her lips with his before she could say anything else. There was a moment of delay while her brain caught up, but then she was kissing him back.

 When they pulled apart, her breathing was ragged and she’d half turned over. While she had the time to think, she turned the rest of the way. His shirt, which she’d worn to bed, rose up, revealing an enticing amount of skin. Taku brushed his fingers across her exposed ribs, following the line of her torso down. He claimed another kiss, more insistent now that she was awake, while his fingers slipped down, brushing against her inner thighs. Tsu moaned into his mouth; he took the opportunity to capture her lower lip in his teeth.

 He teased her, his fingers grazing closer and closer to the juncture of her thighs. Tsubasa gave an insistent whine, rolling her hips to meet his hand. With a low laugh, Takumi stroked her through her panties, reveling in how wet she was already.

 “Taku…” she whined, nipping at his jaw. “Please…”

 He didn’t need more of an invitation than that. Takumi kissed his way down her neck, his fingers brushing under the shirt. There was a brief pause as he pulled away long enough to strip the shirt off her, discarding it on the floor and exposing her perfect breasts.

 Oh, how he loved those breasts. He focused on them, leaning down to take one nipple into his mouth while his hand caressed the other, careful to give them both attention. They hardened into peaks at his touch. When he gently bit down, Tsubasa gasped, her back arching up. His tongue laved the peak, soothing it, before he swapped sides.

 “ _Takumi_ ,” she panted, her voice begging him for more. He grinned, nipping at her skin and feeling her writhe beneath him. Dutifully, he resumed his downward journey, nipping and sucking her skin until he found his lips just barely brushing an offending bit of fabric.

 She whined again, spurring him to action. Takumi ripped the fabric with his teeth, pulling it away from her and exposing her glistening folds. His gaze flicked up to her as his tongue darted out, flicking at her clit. She gasped, a sharp inhalation, the sound fading into a low moan as he did it again. He lapped at her juices, one arm slipping around her waist to anchor her in his reach.

 His other hand traced up her leg, nails lightly scratching her skin, and he pulled back to watch her as he slipped two fingers into her, crooking them until he found the spot that made her keen with need. Takumi returned his lips and tongue to her clit, stroking her with his fingers.

 She was panting now, bucking against him, but he wouldn’t let her escape. Instead he sucked her clit into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue. She cried out as she came, clenching around his fingers. He continued stroking her through the climax, bringing her back down.

 When she had stopped shaking from the orgasm, he stripped off his underwear, freeing his cock. It throbbed, already hard, and he rubbed the shaft along her folds. She whined, hips bucking against him, clearly ready for more, and he enjoyed the look of her beneath him. _Gods_ , she was so wet, and he couldn’t stand it anymore.

 Takumi entered her, slowly pressing his length into her slick pussy, feeling her quiver around his cock. When he was fully inside her, he gave her a moment to adjust, and then pulled out, thrusting back just as quickly. This earned him another gasp, and he could see her eyes flutter with pleasure. He reached a hand between them, thumb stroking her clit as he thrust again, and again, and again, long and hard strokes that had her panting his name.

 She arched again, her breasts in perfect reach, and he captured one in his mouth, tongue swirling even as he drove himself into her. Her moans came in short, quick bursts, and he knew she was close to coming again.

 He slowed down, a wicked glint in his eyes as she whined, straining against him, but he removed his hand from her clit and focused his attention on her breasts, kneading them, tweaking her nipples until they were as hard as diamonds. Takumi thrust into her as he took one into his mouth, lavishing attention on it while his hand cupped and stroked her other breast. After a time, he swapped sides, taking care to give both breasts equal attention.

 Tsubasa felt _so good_ beneath him. Taku adjusted his angle and pressed deeper into her. The friction against her clit had her panting. He could feel her tightening around his cock; now he increased his pace, matching her bucking hips with his thrusts until she cried out his name, her arms wrapping around him, nails digging into his hips as she pulled him closer. He gave a shudder and came into her, his dick throbbing in time with her shuddering. He reached between them to stroke her clit again, encouraging her to orgasm a second time, and then a third, until they were both exhausted.

 He collapsed on the bed with a grunt, rolling her with him until she lay on top of him without removing himself from inside her. “Good morning, Tsu,” he said, voice low and hoarse.

 She smiled at him and kissed his jaw before giving it a sharp nip. “Good morning.”


End file.
